


Too Long Without You

by Ricochet713



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I actually wrote something nsfw and I don't know how to tag it, Jack cant function without his Gabriel, Jack is a sort of field medic, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, abuse of foodstuffs in the name of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricochet713/pseuds/Ricochet713
Summary: Gabriel has gone on an undercover mission while Jack has been left behind at the Strike Team's headquarters. After he's away longer than expected, Jack's worrying starts to become a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me writing my first piece with an E rating!! And I'm actually pretty happy with it! This was a ficlet prompted by the wonderful kingbird and has definitely been my favourite prompt to fill so far (R76 fluff and smut? what more can I ask for??).
> 
> As a side note, I really like the idea that Jack is the main field medic for the original strike team, which only makes him worry about Gabriel even more. I also head-canon that Jack is a bit of a stress-head, especially when it comes to Gabriel, at least at this stage in the Overwatch storyline. It's maybe a little over-the-top but it helps make the fic extra fluffy, I think.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!! Enjoy!

Five days.

To be precise: five days, eight hours and thirty-five minutes. That’s how long Gabriel had been away on his undercover mission. For Jack, it was five days, eight hours and thirty-five minutes too long.

_“Don’t worry so much, Jackie. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

Jack held onto those parting words like a life-line. He’d be back soon, he’d be come back, he’d be fine… Despite telling himself this over and over again, the worry wouldn’t stop rolling in his gut, keeping him awake at night, making him too ill to eat. The others had noticed.

“You’re going to kill yourself with worry, Jack,” Ana snapped at him one evening, when the others had finished their dinners.

Jack, who had been pushing food around his plate, pouted. “How can I not worry? It’s the first time we haven’t gone out in the field together. It’s just him and Liao out there, and what if something goes wrong? What if the mission goes badly, and I’m not there to help heal them, and…”

Ana’s hand grabbed his own; Jack realised he’d been stabbing at his uneaten slice of meat.

“I’m only going to say this once, so listen to me: Jack Morrison, you are driving me mad, and if you don’t find some way to relax I’ll throw you off the balcony. Understood?” After he’d offered her a feeble nod – more out of fear than agreement – she released him and leant back with a sigh. “Good. Gabriel was made commander of Overwatch for a good reason. He’s resourceful. He knows strategy better than anyone I know, and he’s smart. He’ll be back here soon, trust me. More importantly: _trust him_.”

He gave a quiet, reluctant hum. “Yeah, you’re right. I didn’t think of it that way.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Ana huffed, snatching the meat he’d further butchered from his plate. “You’re a stress-head, Jack - especially when it comes to Gabriel. Don’t know why they ever thought you’d make a good soldier.”

Jack scowled at that, stabbed his fork through a stack of vegetables and shoved them messily into his mouth, chewing defiantly.

For a time, Ana’s words were successful in soothing his frantic nerves, at least enough that he had something to eat and was even able to hold a conversation with Ana and Reinhardt in the common room afterwards, but by the time he’d retreated to his room he found his anxiety creeping back. He played through the few mission details Gabriel had given him, trying to calculate how long the mission should have taken, what the main risks were, how severe the injuries could be… Showering failed to distract him, and the only channels available on his room’s holoscreen were news channels; he scanned them for any sign of Gabriel’s mission, and, as expected, found none, before switching the screen off and flopping onto his bed. Without Gabriel there to help him warm them, the sheets felt cold and hostile, and even as he curled himself up in them, they offered him no relief. He was resigning himself to another sleepless night when he heard a knock on his door.

Ana dropping by to check on him, Jack suspected, dragging himself off the bed with a miserable groan. Boy, how he wished he would open that door to see Gabriel’s warm eyes lighting up at the sight of him, that fond, radiant grin, feel his strong arms wrap around and pull him in…

The digital padlock gave a click as Jack pressed it, and the door slid back with a whisper.

“I know, I know, I need to stop worrying about… _Gabriel?!”_

Warm eyes, fond grin, Gabriel stood before him in the doorway. Jack had a moment of loose-jawed surprise to decide whether he’d finally tumbled over the edge of sanity or not before Gabriel rushed forward to hug him, practically crushing him against his broad chest. The heat radiating from him, the strength of his embrace, the solid wall of his frame – Gabriel was definitely real, definitely here, definitely safe. Jack returned the hug, looping his arms around Gabriel’s waist and squeezing, burying his face against Gabriel’s shoulder and neck.

“G-Gabe? You’re back… I was worried…”

“I know you were,” Gabriel hummed gently, lifting a hand to stroke his hair soothingly. “I bumped into Ana on my way here.”

“Oh.”

The arms around him loosened, and Jack gave an unhappy whimper; Gabriel moved to hold him at arm’s length, having to forcefully pry Jack away from him. His look was stern.

“She told me you’ve hardly eaten or slept since I left, Jackie. You could’ve made yourself sick! What if I’d come back here to find out you’re in med-bay cus you nearly worried yourself to death?”

Jack looked down at his feet. “I… I’m sorry, Gabe, I just… Not knowing where you were, if you were ok, if you were gonna make it back… I…”

Gabriel pulled him in again, gently pressing him against his chest and leaning in to kiss him just above the ear – Jack squirmed a little, ticklish, but didn’t dream of trying to move away. He wanted to remain this close to Gabriel forever, to never part from him again, no matter what it took.

“Jackie, _cari_ _ño_ , I was fine.” His voice was a soft murmur against his hair. “It was an intel-op, no fighting, but even if there was, don’t you think I can handle myself out there? Hell, Jackie, I’ve been teaching you how to fight since we met back in the SEP. You think I can’t manage without you?”

Jack’s response was sulky. “Well, no… but…”

“Then you don’t need to worry about me, do you? I had Liao watching my back, and I had you waiting for me – I was always gonna get home safe.”

“I… guess…” He blinked, tried to twist his head up to see Gabriel’s face, instead rubbed his nose against Gabriel’s beard. “You were thinking about me out there?”

Gabriel gave a disbelieving chuckle. “ _Dios_ , Jack, how heartless do you think I am?” He nuzzled down to Jack’s neck, his breath warm against his skin. “I thought about you every day, every night… It got pretty damn distracting.”

A shiver rippled down Jack’s spine. “Yeah…?”

“Mm-hmm,” Jack felt the hum vibrate through his ribs, “I missed you so much it hurt.”

“Well, I am good at patching people up…”

He gasped as Gabriel kissed his neck, lightly sucking at the skin, tracing his way up to Jack’s jaw, nibbling at his ear. Heat bloomed through him, starting deep in his gut and racing out to his fingertips; he grabbed the front of Gabriel’s hoodie and hauled him inside, freeing one hand in time to punch the lockpad. Once the door had slid shut Gabriel’s lips closed over his own, rough and eager, forcing him back towards the bed, and Jack obliged, tugging and teasing at his shirt and belt. The backs of his knees hit the bed’s edge and he dropped onto it, Gabriel looming over him, wonderful and real, like a dream finally come to life – Jack would be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined this reunion more than once over the past five days, so it wasn’t far from the truth.

Seconds were all it took for Jack to dispose of his shirt, little more than an old rag that he saved for sleeping, before he switched his attention to Gabriel’s outfit, helping him to pull first the hoodie and then his tight-fitting shirt up and over his head. With them out of the way, Jack let his eyes and hands roam over his torso, examining it for any new marks or scars; some of the scars were as familiar to him as the sound of his own voice, but others he was still learning, ones Gabriel had earned since Overwatch’s formation.

“See?” Gabriel purred, already sounding breathy from excitement. “I’m just fine. Nothing to worry about.”

Jack closed his eyes as Gabriel leant down to kiss his neck. “Good…” his own voice was high-pitched and cracking with need, “I’m just glad you’re back… I’ve missed you… so much…”

“I can see that,” chuckled Gabriel.

His lips moved to hover over his own; Jack could feel the heat of them, frustratingly close, and tilted his chin up towards them. Gabriel answered the movement, kissing him passionately as they wriggled awkwardly up the bed, Jack expertly undoing Gabriel’s belt and removing it. They parted briefly to remove their pants – Gabriel cursing that his combat pants had to be _so damn tight_ – and Jack couldn’t hold back his gasp at the sight of Gabriel naked above him, panting and so ready that Jack’s mouth began to water. Then Gabriel was on him again, kissing his lips at first, then moving to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone.

“Oh, Jackie…” he murmured between kisses and bites, “ _ohh_ , Jackie… I missed you… _Dios_ , I missed you…”

A whimper bubbled from Jack’s lips. He tilted his head back as electric sensations fired across his nerves wherever Gabriel’s lips met his skin, each spark shooting straight to his groin. He grabbed a fistful of sheets in one hand, and a fistful of Gabriel’s hair in the other.

“Gabe!” he gasped, shutting his eyes. “Oh, G-Gabe -!”

Jack could feel him grinning against the skin of his chest, dangerously close to a nipple. “You like this, huh? You must’ve been so damn touch-starved without me, weren’t you?”

Opening his eyes, Jack glanced down to see Gabriel peering up at him, eyes wide and shining, lips parted and hovering tantalisingly close to his pink skin. With their gazes locked, Gabriel slipped his mouth over Jack’s stiff nipple, at the same time wrapping a strong hand around his throbbing cock; the combination of such intimate touches in places that had gone mostly neglected – or at least, neglected of such _enjoyable_ attention – hit him like a shockwave, and his hips bucked upwards involuntarily, a high, keening moan ripping from his throat.

“ _Gaaabe!”_

Teeth closed around the sensitive skin, pinching him, and he jerked again, chest surging up in time with his hips. He nearly moaned again when Gabriel suddenly abandoned his nipple in favour of his lips, biting them instead before slipping his tongue between them; Jack responded without hesitation. Releasing Gabriel’s hair, he fumbled to get his hand between the two of them and around Gabriel’s own cock, as thick and hard as Jack remembered it. He’d rather have it inside of him, hot and pleasantly painful as it stretched him with each powerful thrust, but he was so close already that he doubted he’d last through the initial stretching.

Gabriel must have realised the same. He grunted as Jack took him, feeling the slick wetness of it and a sudden thrill at the notion that Gabriel was just as close as he was. They pumped each other in unison, hips rolling and bucking in a shaky rhythm. They were forced to part their kiss as their breathing became more ragged, and instead Jack looked up to watch Gabriel’s face, ruddy around the cheeks, eyes blown wide, lips already a little puffy – he must look just as bad, if not worse, with both his face and neck burning red. Gabriel watched him, eyes fixed on his, a mixture of wonder, love, and desire across his impossibly handsome features.

Then Jack’s hips lurched and his climax surged through him, spilling out onto Gabriel, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to cry out in pleasure. Through the haze of his release, he was vaguely aware of Gabriel’s hand over his, still around Gabriel’s cock, quickening his movements there, faster and rougher until Gabriel growled, low and deep in his chest, and Jack felt a sticky warmth pour across his belly. Teeth bit into his neck, making him gasp again and snapping him back into wakefulness just as Gabriel collapsed on top of him. For a time they remained like that, breathless and dizzy, until the stickiness became too uncomfortable.

Gabriel was the first to move – seeing as Jack was mostly trapped beneath him – getting up with a huff to momentarily disappear into Jack’s adjoining bathroom and re-emerging with a wet towel. They cleaned themselves up, Jack tossed the soiled towel lazily aside and flipped back the sheets, patting the vacant section of the bed beside him. Gabriel complied without hesitation, sliding in beside him so that they lay on their backs side-by-side, shoulders pressed together, hands intertwined.

“I’m really glad you made it back alright, Gabe,” Jack told him once they’d gotten settled. “And I’m sorry I worried so much. I just… Well, you know me.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I know. But you need to trust me a little, ok? I'm always gonna make sure I get back to you safe, Jackie."

Jack turned his head to look at him, eyes puppy-like. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

A smile spread across Jack’s reddened lips. “Good.”

He rolled over to nestle himself on top of Gabriel’s shoulder and chest, legs curled over his, one arm draped over his torso.  Gabriel wound his arms around Jack, holding him there. The bed that had felt so cold less than an hour ago now felt incredibly, beautifully warm. Warm and safe, alive and real, Gabriel had come back to him. It made him blissfully happy.

“I love you, Gabi,” he murmured, the beginnings of much-needed sleep stealing over him.

Gabriel placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “I love you, too, Jackie. More than anything.”

For the first time in five days, eight hours and thirty-five minutes, Jack slept peacefully.


End file.
